supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 882
Synopsis for "The Hunt for Reactron Part-3" General Lane enforces Reactron's membership in Squad K. Despite their reluctance they take him in to hunt for Lois Lane. As Squad K leaves to find the "Metropolis Three", the team don't seem to notice they're being manipulated by Project 7734. In the Metropolis Museum of Science & Industry, Lois sneaks around for a secret rendezvous with Chris and Lana. Chris explains that Metallo and Reactron had impersonated them on film. Lois deduces her father created the video. Kara decides to drop her anger and asks Thara what she meant about an unseen force corrupting Lana... Thara cuts her off and then spots that Kara is still blood bloom petal of which she has a matching one back from when they infected one another on Krypton. Apparently when Kara arrived on Earth, she had only the blood petal as a reminder of her home. Suddenly, by some crazy coincidence, Squad K pass by Kara's window at the exact moment the two girls are staring right at it. It isn't after them though and suddenly they realize it must be homing in on Chris! Lois promises to write a story if Chris can do her investigative journalism work for her. Lois though reminds them that Cat Grant, Morgan Edge and pretty much the whole planet has become very anti-Kryptonian but her analysis is cut short as Squad K arrive. To save his mother and Lana, Chris draws them away flying to intercept Squad K. Kara and Thara arrive to help. Squad K refuse aid from Guardian and the Science Police and fly out to battle. Colonel Hazard is surprised when Reactron holds back, especially with his bloodthirsty nature. Reactron explains he can't participate in aerial combat as his upgrades have... downgraded that ability. Instead Reactron leaps out of the SK carrier and lands on the ground. Gold Kryptonite beams blaze through the sky and cause devastating damage to the city. Hazard warns him to stop harming civilians and they give chase as Kara, Thara and Chris race into the sewers. When they see the destruction in the sewers they were blamed for they pause and it's long enough for them to be caught unaware. Chris however has a plan and while the trio converse in Kryptonian Chris offers the three of them up for surrender. Immediately cuffed in Red Sunlight shackles they are led away by Squad K when Reactron arrives. He slaps a powerless Kara to the ground and receives another stern lecture from Hazard. Thara and Chris explain to Hazard what's been going on and just as Hazard realizes they've been tricked by Reactron and General Lane... Reactron executes Hazard and Squad K. Appearing in "The Hunt for Reactron Part-3" Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing *Supergirl Supporting Characters *Lois Lane Villains *General Sam Lane *Reactron *Squad K *Perseus Hazard (Dies in This Issue) Other Characters *Guardian (Jim Harper) (Behind The Scenes) Locations *Metropolis *'Metropolis Museum of Science & Industry' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Four" Captain Atom awakes in a resistance campsite and personally greeted by a now friendly Jenny Blake and the mage and ogre (Danel and Aggaro, respectfully). Captain Atom is very distressful of everything that is going and want answers, especially from Blake who is now helping him. Blake, reveals herself to be none other than Natasha Irons, explains to Atom that she has been infiltrating the United States Army and learned of Captain Atom being controlled by the said military and has been working with the magical world's resistance. Her "kidnapping" at the castle helps to shade her agenda in her spying. Natasha also reveals to Captain Atom that his capture by the military was committed by General Sam Lane and Project 7734, and was used by Lane as a sort of gifting exchange to Mirabai, The Forlorn, of her magical kingdom that Natasha and Atom are in, in securing a pact between them in order to have a magical force among 7734's black ops to combat Superman and New Krypton. Since then, Mirabai has been using the brainwashed Captain Atom to do her bidding in putting down those who oppose in her world, earning him the name of the "Arrow of The Forlorn". Natasha notes that given Captain Atom's skin being highly resistance to magic, Mirabai's use for him has been of great value to her when used against those who wields powerful magics against her. Captain Atom is shock of this revelation and protest of being a good man, but then remembers his actions as Monarch. This greatly troubles him. Suddenly, Wodan angrily storms out of his tent, still upholding his vendetta against Captain Atom, again attempts to slay him. The men at the campsite prevents him from going after Captain Atom. Suddenly the men fearfully falter which Wodan, ignorantly thinks that they are afraid of him; however, the real reason they are afraid of is Major Force's sudden appearance, who is standing right behind Wodan. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Four" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *Specialist Jenny Blake *'Wodan' *'Danel' *Aggaro Villains *Major Force Other Characters *Superman-Prime (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *'Sorcerers' World' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *'The Hunt for Reactron' Concludes in Supergirl #46. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_882 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-the-hunt-for-reactron-part-3/37-176791/ 882 882